


Required Sexual needs resource box

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: Rookie box of wonders [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mandated by the NHL, these items are required in all Sexual needs resources boxes aka "Rookie" box of sexual wonders. Other items can be added at team management and team member discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Required Sexual needs resource box

Management required contributions-  
One (1) Wayne Gretzky poster

Book entitle (What are you?: sexualities guide) 

Variety of Dildos (at least three (3), one (1) must be poly based)

Three (3)Butt plugs (one (1) small, one (1) large, and one (1) vibrating) 

one (1)cock ring

various condoms (Minimum of 100 in each box, 10 MUST be alternative to latex)

one (1) silicone lube

one (1) water based lube

one (1) flavored lube (preferred mint)

one (1) warming lube

one (1) cooling lube

Toy cleaning liquid

handcuffs (set, 3 extra sets of keys, one kept by team trainers)

cotton rope (25ft)

one (1) Leather paddle

Book entitled "Safe, Sane and consensual"

one (1) ball gag

one (1) feather duster

two (2) scented candles

Two (2) romantic comedy DVDs

Two (2) fleshlights (One skin colored, one alien colored)

Kinks 101 (NHL PACKET)

sexual Cultural awareness (NHL packet, updated annually)

list of local places to get STD testing anonymously.

Discreet local escort list

 

*This list subject to change annually. If not provided, maximum fine of $5,000 a season to assessed. *


End file.
